


'better felt than read'

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny drabble, Piper POV, set 10 or so years ago // And the name rolls off of her tongue, late at night with the sheets thrown off - ‘Alex’ with the dark, dark hair - and so Piper’s bones begin to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'better felt than read'

~ ~

Piper loves poetry.

She loves how the words curve with meaning and with intent, how the grandest of ideals can be whittled down to a few syllables, how even the subtlest of refrains can cause an earthquake deep inside her body.

/

And the name rolls off of her tongue, late at night with the sheets thrown off - ‘Alex’ with the dark, dark hair - and so Piper’s bones begin to shake.

/

_‘i like my body when it is with your body…’_

/

Out loud and over the skin, trembling shuddering falling apart, and the name is pulled from the confines of her throat…

"…Alex…"

…and so Piper scribbles down another series of lines with her aching want and with her frantic need; with this taste of sweat and with the grasping of shoulders, a sweet blur of lips and teeth and hot breath.

/

_‘…i like your body. i like what it does, i like its hows…’_

/

And these are silent vows, carved out by the tips of tongues, and only poets believe in forever found in a moment, but the name flutters beneath her chest like a thousand butterflies - 

Alex Alex Alex Alex Alex

\- and so Piper’s heart is already a million steps ahead of this spine that bends, of these muscles that tense, of this orgasm that tumbles from her mouth like the tenderest of verses.

/

_‘…and possibly i like the thrill  
of under me you so quite new…’_

And e.e. cummings is a page corner left bent upon the floor, better felt than read.

/

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> italic lines are from the poem 'I like my body when it is with your' by e.e. cummings


End file.
